Three's A Charmer
by doughgirl22
Summary: A team from the Village Hidden in the Mist appears in Konoha. What will happen. OCs. Why are they here?
1. Team Oashisu

Chapter 1.

"This is gonna be so fun! I wonder why sensei only sent us." A short hair red headed shouted from behind the two shinobi.

"I'm not sure myself, Ama-chan." Said a blond haired boy in front of her as his dog barked to agree.

"For the love of Kami, Jeremii! Stop with the nice guy thing! It gets so annoying!" shouted the girl with long, blue hair leading the two and holding her hands up to the sky with her back turned against him.

"G-gomen nasai, Oashisu-chan." He said cringing back from her.

"Gah!" she said yelling after the frustration of traveling with the two for so long.

The reach the tall gates of Konoha to find two guards step in front of them "What's you purpose for being here?" one of them said poking her head band.

"What do you care?" said Oashisu jumping over them with great speed with her hand on the straps of her dark blue backpack.

She runs past them and calls to her teammates: "Get a move on guys!" to which they quickly did the same thing as and they ran after her, Jeremii shouted to the guards: "Please forgive us! We've gotten orders to meet with Tsunade-sama!"

Ama and Jeremii took running positions to the left and right, behind Oashisu running.

"So where do you think the Hokage liv-" Ama shouted up to Oashisu but she ran smack into Naruto before she could finish.

"GUH!" Ama said as she fell backwards. Jeremii ran to the two of them as Oashisu sighed and said, "You know better than to not look where your running….. Ama-chan."

"Yeah! Watch where you're going!" Naruto shouted covering the sore spot on his forehead.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that baka!" Oashisu shouted as she smacked Naruto in the back of the head. That was the first time she has ever defended Ama. Wow. Jeremii was shocked. Ama was……just trying to get up.

While she was squatting, Naruto looked up at her head band and poked it with a stupid face on and said: "Hey, you guys are from the Village Hidden in the Mist!"

"_Really? Thanks for telling us!_" Oashisu said with as much sarcasm she could put in that little sentence.

"This guy is creepy! How'd he know we're from Kirigakure?" Ama whispered to Jeremii pointing to Naruto from behind her back. Oashisu overheard and slapped her forehead.

Jeremii got Ama up and walked over to Naruto, offering him a hand up. "Gomen nasai. My teammates are…." He said with a worried smile as Naruto took his hand up.

"We're what Jeremii?!" shouted Oashisu.

"We all, are just tired from or trip as all." He said correcting himself just enough to avoid a punch from Oashisu.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage someday!" he said pointing to himself with his thumb and smiled proudly. It made Jeremii smile to see someone so spirited in this village.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is the current Hokage working?" she said looking the other way, completely denying the possibility that he could become something that great.

"I'm hungry Oa-chan!" said Ama, holding her grumbling stomach.

"Me too." Said Jeremii and the dog barked again.

Naruto had just noticed the dog standing to the left of the boy. He smiled and bent down to pet the creature. "Heh-heh. Who are you little fella?" he asked.

"This is Heisei. My companion and friend." Jeremii said with a smile at the pleasure bark Heisei gave off after being pet.

"Fine! Naruto, do you know a good place to eat?" said Oashisu crossing her arms and looking at Naruto.

"Lunch," Naruto's stomach growled as he looked down at it in surprise. "I'm hungry too. Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!" he said running towards the place.

They looked strangely in his direction before following him. They reached the store and placed their orders.

"So, if your from the Hidden Mist, then why are you in Konoha?" Naruto said between inhales of his ramen.

"We're here on a mission." Said Ama also eating her ramen extremely fast. Jeremii was staring at her with a worried face on as he placed a bowl of milk on the ground for Heisei to drink.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked while finishing his bowl and ordering another.

"That, we don't even know." Said Oashisu taking her noodles slowly.

At this, Naruto stopped and asked: "What do you mean you don't know?"

"We were sent here to receive our mission from the Hokage-sama." Said Jeremii focusing on his first bowl of ramen.

"Done!" shouted Ama.

"Hai." Jeremii said as Heisei barked in agreement.

"Me too. Naruto-kun, could you please show us where the Hokage is?" Oashisu said in a tone that told you she was demanding more than asking.

Naruto got the message and ran towards the Hokage Mansion.


	2. The Mission Revealed

Chapter 2.

"Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto shouted as he walked into her office, earning him a "Naruto!" from Shizune and a visible vein appearing on Tsunade's forehead.

"What do you want Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Some people are here to see you from Kirigakure." He said awkwardly, sticking his head behind the door.

"Excellent, send them in." she said with a smile, petting Tonton.

The four and the dog walked into the room, Oashisu first and Naruto last with Ama and Jeremii parallel and Heisei in the middle.

"This is it," Tsunade said slamming her hand on her desk with an irritated face on, "you've got to be kidding!"

"Hey, Tsunade! That's no way to talk to ninjas!" Naruto shouted at her.

"They were supposed to send skilled shinobi to us! Not genin!" she said to Shizune who nodded, noting that she was supposed to contact the village.

"For you information, we were sent by our sensei, only us! We traveled to this full extent, so tell us what our mission is now, Tsunade-sama!" shouted Oashisu, not showing any sign of fear anywhere. This caught everyone by surprise.

Tsunade sighed and surprisingly said: "Very well. We are curious to the full extent of the other villages power. I made a deal that Kirigakure would send a group of their skilled shinobi to battle some of our skilled shinobi."

Even Oashisu was shocked at her information. "Why did they send us then, Tsunade-sama?" asked Jeremii.

To this, Tsunade once again sighed and looked down at her paper work on her desk and said: "I don't know. Though for them to send you, I guess you must be highly developed for you age group." Now smiling at them.

By this time, Jeremii was panicking. "Excuse me Tsunade-sama but there are a lot of people in our village stronger than us!" he said putting his hands in front of him in a way that said that he wanted her to understand him.

"I'm afraid a deal is a deal. You must battle our genin to see the full extent of your powers. To think they would have the nerve to put me in a bind like this." Tsunade said looking out the window to her right.

"You must be tired! Maybe we should give them a day or two Tsunade-sama." Shizune suggested from the left side of her desk, trying to bail the poor, young kids out.

"No. They must begin within the next 3 hours." Tsunade said.

"B-but Tsunade-sa" Shizune said but Tsunade cut her off.

"Naruto, go gather the all the genin you know." Tsunade said with a smile.

The shinobi looked at Naruto, begging for him to not get them, Naruto couldn't disobey though. "Hai." He said with a frown and ran out the door.

Training ground 8, the yellow sign read. To Oashisu, it read death. The sensei wouldn't be so cruel would he? He was there friend wasn't he? The village sold them out. Curse them, what did we ever do to them?

Groups of three man cells appeared, all their age except for another group on the end. They looked older. Another group was missing one person.

The group walked past all of the apparent genin behind Tsunade with worried faces, glancing at each other. Jeremii and Ama then looked at Oashisu for an order, they did this often but this time, she didn't have any response other than looking back to Tsunade.

"Team 10, you are first." The team in the center who was missing a person stood at attention and went to the opposite side of the field from us.

"What now, Oashisu-chan?" Jeremii asked.

"Now, we die." Oashisu said gulping as she charged at the two.


	3. The First Battle Begins

Chapter 3.

The one to the right did a few hand signs quickly and his body became round, his arms and legs and head went inside the bubble and he started rolling at Oashisu. She quickly jumped out of the way with Jeremii following her every step.

She looks behind her to see Jeremii completely lost in what he should do so she says: "Jeremii, start it with the blond haired girl." Jeremii nodded and flickered over to where she was.

He started to do his combat. Jeremii was above average at using taijustu so he could easily knock the girl to the ground and soon get her paralyzed.

Oashisu was watching all of this until see had just remembered that there was another guy on the team. She spun around quickly to see the boy about to crush Ama, who hadn't moved from her spot.

Oashisu screamed, "AMA! MOVE NOW!" but she wouldn't take a step from where she was. Most likely being more interested in Jeremii's fight than the fact that she was about to be crushed. Oashisu couldn't blame her, that small brain of her was holding nothing but several rocks. She could only process one thing at a time.

Oashisu jumped and grabbed Ama and did a summersault out of the way as the boy rolled past them.

"What did you do that for!" Ama shouted after the impact of Oashisu landing on her.

Oashisu ignored her and flickered over to a stream that ran through the training ground. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" she screamed after performing the hand signs. A giant dragon appeared and smashed into the body of the opponent.

Jeremii was watching this from the sidelines. Just like Oashisu. Using her water-type techniques. Being raised by one of the main families in Kirigakure, she had mastered several complicated water-type justu's by the time she was out of the academy.

The boy fell backwards, defeated. One team down, several others to go.

Jeremii and Oashisu walked side-by-side towards Ama. "It wasn't that bad." Jeremii said pointing out they had won pretty quick. Oashisu rested her hands on her knees as she looked up at the patiently waiting other teams. "There are still more to go."

The next team was a pair of three, one who's face was completely covered, one with another dog, and one with short black hair, the girl looked very shy.

The match began. I told Jeremii to take down the girl first. He seemed to be having trouble as she tried to do a special type of taijustu too. He knew that getting hit would, no matter what would happen to him when he was, was bad. He dodged her hits with ease and landed and directed his hand to her left shoulder, causing her to spin backwards and hit a near by tree. She fell over unconscious.

While this was happening, Oashisu took the guy with the non-visable face. She had hit him clear in the stomach, only to find the body was made of bugs. Some of the bugs started to crawl onto her body. She manipulated some water around her, the bugs didn't seem to like it. They ran away.

Oashisu turned around to find a giant swirling vortex of grey and white coming at her. "AMA! HELP!" she shouted cringing as she was in the direct path of the vortex. She closed her eyes, waiting to fall backwards and be knocked out.

She didn't feel anything. Oashisu opened her eyes to see Ama standing in front of her, holding her arms in opposite directions, both diagonal from her body. The vortex had hit a wall of purple energy. "Wait, this is…." Oashisu's voice trailed off. She had only seen this once before.

Oashisu was getting mad at Ama's eternal happiness and stupidity one day at practice. She had thrown a kunai with all her strength at Ama who was now meditating. The kunai was deflected by some sort of purple circle of energy around Ama's body in the form of a dome. When Oashisu asked what the energy was called, she paused, then said Murasaki. Purple? What does that mean.

Back to the battle, the vortex had now stopped turning to reveal the boy with the dog. He was standing on top of the dome with a really annoyed face on. Oashisu snapped back into reality and threw a huge gallon of water on him, holding it around his neck until he collapsed from lack of air.

Meanwhile, Jeremii was focusing on the bug boy. Heisei had picked up his scent while Oashisu was fighting him. Heisei barked to tell Jeremii were the boy was hiding. Jeremii nodded and waited. He listened to tell if the boy had moved from the spot, at this, he quickly spun around and flickered to above the boy and kicked him clear in the face. The boy fell to the ground and hit his head, knocking him unconscious.

The next battle was the group of older genin. They didn't look as easy as the first either.


	4. Fighting Gets Harder

Chapter 4.

Oashisu was observing the teammates before the match started until some older guy, who looked exactly like one of the guys we were fighting except older and bigger, screamed: "Alright Team Gai! Fight. Fight. Fight. FIGHT!" "Man! He's going to get on my last nerve!" said Oashisu.

The boy who looked exactly like him apparently overheard Oashisu say that. "Don't talk about Gai-sensei like that!" he said holding a fist up in our direction. "Bla, bla, bla." I said as I threw him all the way to the other side of the field with my water.

"Begin!" shouted Tsunade as soon as the silly boy came back to where his team was.

The boy with long brown hair took a weird stance as the brown haired girl took out a scroll. "Jeremii, take the black haired boy." Oashisu said as she avoided a few shuriken thrown towards her by the girl.

Jeremii nodded and flickered over to where the boy was and began. Unfourtunatly he soon discovered that the boy knew taijutsu just as much as him, maybe even more.

"Oashisu, I can't defeat this guy, I can only hold him off!" he shouted to her who was now trying to hit the weapon girl. This was a surprise but not that much to her.

"I'll back you up in just a second Jeremii, but for now I have to take care of these guys. Ama, we need you help!" she said and directed her attention to where Ama was meditating.

"No." Ama said.

"Not very helpful is she?" said Tenten as they engaged in battle once more. This, made Oashisu angry and she flickered over towards the stream again. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! Jermii! High ground now!" she said after performing the hand signs. Jeremii nodded and back flipped out of his fight and jumped higher and higher into the trees after picking Ama up.

A giant, swirling ball of water was thrown a huge wall-like stone. "Not very good at aiming are you?" Neji said to her as he laughed at her completely missing. "_Hahaha_" she said mocking his laughter.

As soon as the large ball hit the wall, the ball started to break and two tides of water splashed against the rock before flowing back towards the pond, with this, the entire training ground was covered with water. The water soon flowed back into the stream but the training ground was still wet.

Oashisu looked up to Jeremii and gave him the signal it was okay. He left Ama meditating on a tree branch while he returned to Oashisu's side.

He had just now noticed that the black haired boy was gasping for air. He landed a flying kick while the boy was weak which knocked him to the floor. The boy couldn't move any more from the pain of the kick and the exhaustion of trying not to drown.

The brown haired boy disappeared, Oashisu had an idea where he was. The boy swung at the back of her head but Oashisu ducked and elbowed him in the gut hard. He fell over in pain, holding his stomach.

She looked at the girl, the last one. Of course, Tenten noticed this too.

She pulled out two scrolls and performed hand seals. Two dragons of smoke flew up from the scrolls and she jumped in the middle of the circling creatures. The creatures turned into circling scrolls as she touched one and a weapon appeared.

She threw thousands of weapons at Oashisu, Oashisu missing most of them. Until she got distracted by Ama who was waving to her from the tree branch, watching her battle. A kunai went right by her and sliced her arm.

Jeremii ran to her and deflected the kunai as he put her on his back and took her up to the tree branch. "What now Oashisu-chan?" Jeremii asked, concealing them within the tree branches.

"We need to see the flaw in her techniques." Said Oashisu, recalling that day in the academy.

"Well, she does always direct her attention to one person, if one person were to go out and distract her while stuck in the air, someone could sneak under her, the blind spot of the rotation, and hit her from there." Said Jere-wait a sec! That was Ama!

They both stared at her weirdly while she went back to meditating. They executed the plan that, uhhh…Ama came up with. Man that's weird to say.

Jeremii appeared in a puff of smoke right in range of Tenten and she automatically started pelting at him while Oashisu went near the original scrolls and tossed a kunai at just the right angle to hit her forehead protector and knock her out.

She stop as the scrolls fell and Jeremii flickered over to where she was falling and caught her.

"Good, Sakura, you will no be competing with Naruto this time." Said Tsunade to Sakura as Sakura was healing Oashisu's wound.

"Hai." Sakura said with a sort of sad face on. She wanted to try battle with them.

"Naruto, you shall compete by yourself. Begin." Said Tsunade after the teams and the person were ready.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as 20 other clones began to run at the team.

"Jeremii?" asked Oashisu, to which Jeremii knew what she was going to ask.

"No, it isn't." he said, his eyes pupils had just started glowing teal.

"Very well, looks like you going to get the most action this battle Jeremii." Oashisu said.

"Ha!" she shouted as the threw three kunai at his clones and hit perfect, they all poofed away.

"Who's up for a little target practice." Oashisu said with a smile.

Jeremii started hand-to-hand combat with several of the clones. One poofing every once in a while.

"Ama! Come on! Give us a hand!" Oashisu said swiping her wrist and a large wave of water comes over the clones.

Oashisu was holding out here hand to give Ama a hand up. Ama shook her head and held up on hand, the purple energy came appeared out of no where and centered in her hand. It thinned and a sharp point appeared on one of the ends. The energy hardened and Ama handed it to Oashisu. Not even moving from her meditating position.

Oashisu shrugged and took the sword. She swat some more clones Naruto had made and all poofed. Jeremii and Oashisu were killing fast. They fought until they only saw one Naruto. Jeremii landed and punch so hard it threw him a few yards back.

Naruto started to bleed. He was soon knocked out, but to there surprise, a swirling vortex of red energy encircled him. Even Ama stopped her meditating to see this. Oashisu looks at her, to which Ama, of course, didn't understand and just kept looking at Naruto like an idiot.

Naruto laughed and launched into the air, about to hit the group.


	5. Team vs Naruto

Sorry it took me so long. Busy month. By the way, this isn't the ending of the story just so you know. It seems like it but it isn't. Anyway, here it is:

Chapter 5.

All the team was intrigued by his red eyes and his red chakra but unfortunately, didn't dodge the hit. He slammed Jeremii into Oashisu which knocked Ama back a few inches onto her butt.

"Dang that hurt!" Oashisu said, rubbing her upper-right forehead where Jeremii hit her.

"Position Trigon!" shouted Oashisu as she jumped to Naruto's right and a little bit in front of him. Jeremii and Ama responded by Jeremii jumping to Naruto left parallel to Oashisu and Ama going straight behind him. They had formed a triangle around Naruto.

Naruto looked around him in each direction of the shinobi with a confused yet fierce face on. He took a charge in between Jeremii and Ama to which he Oashisu created a wall of water in between them so Naruto couldn't escape.

He jumped into the air and over the wall to which, while about to land, something caught his ankle. He fell flat on his face on the ground and turned around to see a strand of water. He was being pulled back into the triangle but used chakra to release the water and ran towards the large rocks.

The team saw this and Jeremii called Ama over, before she could tell what he was doing, he picked her up and threw her over towards the rocks as well.

Of course, not expecting him to do so, she yelled and smacked clear into one of the rocks a few feet off of the ground. To which Oashisu started cracking up about and fell back onto the ground. Jeremii was dying of guilt though and knew he was going to pay for that after the session.

Ama tried to focus on the enemy and shot a bolt of Murasaki at Naruto, on a boulder parallel to her. It missed made a rip in his jacket. Naruto saw this crossed his arms then quickly brought them out and sent Ama flying with a wall of chakra.

Ama hit a rock hard behind her and fell to the ground.

"AMA!" shouted Oashisu. Ama just groaned and refused to get up.

Naruto walked over to Ama who still couldn't move and was about to land a punch but Jeremii landed and bone crashing punch to his face sending Naruto flying back. Jeremii landed right where Naruto used to be with one hand on the boulder for support since he was squatting.

"What were you about to do to Ama-chan, Naruto-kun?" Jeremii said looking down at the ground then standing up and showing his face to Naruto. It was a mix of worried and strong at the same time.

Naruto got up and rubbed the blood off the side of his mouth. Naruto growled and lunged at Jeremii and sent a wave of chakra at him which it hit Jeremii in the gut and he fell down.

Naruto angrily looked at Oashisu, to which she shot him 'the stink eye' after observing her teammates from afar.

He flickers over to her and scratches at her with his 'claws'. She blocked and flickered over to the pond. She did a few hands signed but was grabbed by Naruto before she could finish.

He swung her and threw her over onto the ground about 10 feet away from him. Oashisu gripped her side that she fell on. She slowly stood up and opened her hand towards the pond and then moved it towards Naruto.

Tendrils of water came out of the pond and wrapped around Naruto so he couldn't move and soon his whole body was covered in water.

Oashisu smirked and took her hand and quickly pointed it towards a rock. Naruto slammed into the rock. She did it again, and again, and again until Naruto started to bleed.

He saw the blood on his mouth and exerted a strand of chakra that released the barrier of water. He stepped out of the shell and turned around to see Oashisu flying towards him.

She landed on him with her legs pinning down his arms so he couldn't move and swung back to get more momentum.

Just as she was about to punch him hard, Tsunade yelled: "That's enough Oashisu! Match over." To which Oashisu turned towards her with a face that said "really?" and then got off of Naruto.

The red in Naruto's eyes disappeared as he went back to normal and shook Oashisu's hand. A few medics carried off Jeremii. Ama had been able to get up and was better already.

Heisei ran to Oashisu after sitting on the sidelines of the battle. Oashisu smiled and patted his head as they exited the training ground.


	6. Getting Lost

Power2dapeople would kill me if I waited any longer to post this chapter. Here we goooooooooooooooo:

Chapter 6.

Jeremii awoke in a hospital room and slowly regained memory of the battle. His eyes widened and he immediately sat up and yelled, "WHAT ABOUT OASHISU, AMA, OR-OR EVEN……..HEISEI! OH NO!" panicking about being separated from his group.

Jeremii hopped out of his bed and ran out the door and into the hallway to see all the girl nurses laughing at him and it was then that Jeremii noticed he was wearing the hospital dress-like clothing piece. Which translated means no pants. He looked down, blushed and ran back in, and changed into his regular clothes; a gray shirt with yellow outlining around the neck and arms. White pants with yellow shoes with black stripes on them.

He sped out his room, down the hallways and out of the building before the person at the front desk could talk to him.

He ran down the street of Konoha and nobody had seen them. Finally, he came to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail would looked really mad.

Jeremii, mind being clouded with worry, walked right up to her and asked a few questions:

"Have you seen a girl with long blue hair and grey eyes wearing a blue robe over a white shirt and red skirt?" Jeremii asked the girl.

"No, get lost!" she said upset about apparently something.

"What about a girl with short red hair covered with a green bandana, blue shirt, white belt, and brown pants?" Jeremii persisted. She was watching everybody who went by, if they went by here, she would know!

"I don't feel like talking right now. Leave." She said a little sadder but a tad angrier.

"What about a black and white, miniature husky dog?" he said now not caring how much she complained.

"I'm warning you one more time: GO AWAY!" she said starting to get up from her lounging position.

"Please, I've lost my teammates, have you seen ANY hidden mist shinobi?" he said begging with his regular nice guy personality.

"That's it!" she shouted as she jumped out onto Jeremii's back and continuously hit him over and over again. Jeremii was panicking by this time.

"Ayako, knock it off!" shouted a voice from Jeremii's left. He turned around to see a boy with short brown hair contained in a light brown hat with grey goggles. He wore a green-colored jacket over a white t-shirt with two black stripes at chest height. His green eyes were complimented with his lighter colored backpack and dark brown shoes.

"Kaede!" Ayako said blushing as she slowly got off of Jeremii. The second she was fully off Jeremii took off and overheard the boy yell after him, "Gomen nasai!" but Jeremii kept running.

Jeremii kept walking down his path, not knowing where he was going, not caring either.

After about 5 minutes of walking Jeremii walked past a pet store, but something caught his eye.

"Heisei! Oh no!" Jeremii said putting his face up to the glass to see his companion sitting in the window display with several other puppies. Heisei jumped up on two legs with his front legs on the glass, begging Jeremii to get him out of there.

Jeremii nodded and ran inside. He started talking to the owner.

"That's my dog you have out in display. I would like to have him back please." He said to the manager in a kind voice.

"I'm afraid your dog has already been put up for sale and you must buy him from me." Said the manager.

"I don't have any yen, sir." Jeremii said starting to get worried. True he didn't, Oashisu always carried their yen.

"Then I'm sorry, but you can't buy him." Said the manager pushing Jeremii out the door and refusing to make eye contact.

Jeremii turned around after the manager left and pressed his face against the glass once more. He frowned and tried to think of a way out of this.

Ding! His pupils widened as he smiled, he got an idea.

"Heisei, do it now!" Jeremii whispered just enough for Heisei to hear him through the glass. Heisei barked and nodded.

He stood there for a few minutes, then all the sudden, his tail turned white, the white color spread all the way down his body until it hit his already white stomach which in turn, turned black. His fur became opposite of his original look, white fur with a black stomach, chest, and muzzle.

His eyes turned red and he was know in full transformation. Jeremii stepped back from the glass as Heisei walked towards it. Heisei had now had his head sticking through the glass and jumped down the brick wall that held the window of the display.

Slowly the dogs colors turned back to normal as Jeremii told Heisei to find the others and the took off.


	7. Reuniting

Chapter 7.

"Are you alright Heisei?" Jeremii asked running behind Heisei.

Heisei barked in return as the brought his head up and kept running. He was fine.

"Can you smell them?" Jeremii asked, now noticing Heisei running faster and faster. Heisei gave no response, and just kept running.

They ran all the way to the Hokage Mansion, but no, Heisei didn't stop their. He ran all the way up the stairs, with Jeremii following, and onto the roof to find Oashisu and Ama talking to a girl their age with pink hair and soft green eyes.

They looked at him oddly and continued their conversation.

"…Tsunade's orders." the girl finished and looked at Oashisu.

"……Sounds pretty lame. What do you think, Ama?" Oashisu finally stated, slowly cocking her head towards Ama. Oashisu seemed pretty mellow; she had finally started acting like herself again, just leaning on the safety-rail with her arms casually holding onto the railing on either side of her.

"I think it sounds fun!" Ama said smiling at Oashisu.

"We'll go." Oashisu said looking away from Ama as she sighed.

"I'll tell her. Meet at the front gate in 30 minutes." the girl said and walked down the stairs, leaving the team in silence.

"What is our mission?" Jeremii finally dared to ask Oashisu.

"We have to help her team stop some idiots who decided to ambush anyone who passed through the northern border of Konoha." Oashisu said shrugging and starting to walk down the stairs.

Jeremii ran in front of Oashisu and turned around to face her, his face full of worry.

"Why was Heisei in a pet store?" he asked her after pausing for a moment.

"I had lost him in the crowd while leaving the hospital. I looked for him, but I couldn't find him. I guess he ended up there somehow." She said, digging into her pockets on the inside of her jacket and pulling out Heisei's red collar and handing it to Jeremii.

"You could have looked harder!" he said in a pouting voice, refusing to make eye contact. His eyes shot up after he realized what he had just said. Man, he was going to get it now.

Oashisu walked past him, much to Jeremii's surprise.

"Why is she so calm?" he asked Ama.

"She met her _boyfriend_ today, in town." Ama said loudly, smiling.

"He's not my _boyfriend_." She said, pronouncing it just as Ama did. "He's just an old friend I used to meet up with during my earliest mission over here." Oashisu said, now leaving them behind.

They rushed after her as Ama continued to pester her about it. Stuff Jeremii, being a guy, really didn't give a crap about. Of course, he didn't think like this long, probably just frustrated about Oashisu being so careless about Heisei. He'd get over it soon enough.

They walked through the town, not saying a word to each other until Oashisu stopped and entered the store. Jeremii slid down in front of the store window, facing the crowd and patiently petting Heisei as Ama entered the store.

"What is this place?" Ama asked, her back turned against the giant, flashing sign that said 'Camping Depot' as she placed her finger on her chin and looked around.

Oashisu turns and looks at her with an unreadable expression and sighs as she turns around, walking towards the counter to talk to the owner.


End file.
